Sasuke turns 33
by missdeby3
Summary: Sasuke and his family prepare to celebrate his 33rd birthday. Contains adult content and explicit language. If you are not 18 or older, please refrain from reading this. Note that this story does not follow the Boruto storyline. Sasuke x Sakura. Enjoy and review.


Sasuke's birthday

.

.

.

.

"Alright, Sarada, you took a shower and your clothes are ready for tomorrow. I think you should head to bed now. Otherwise you'll just wake up a grumpy mess. It's almost midnight."

Seeing her teenage daughter act as if she didn't hear a thing, Sakura had to quickly remind herself that she had already destroyed their home once from having this same girl make her lose her temper. Sarada had been giving her this nasty attitude the last four days. Something was up. A part of her wanted to pierce a hole through her child's spine for being so disrespectful, but somewhere… She knew what was wrong.

Lowering herself to the spot on the sofa where the length of her daughter's skinny body was laid out, she put a warm hand on her bare shoulder that somehow managed to reach the depths of her yet-to-mature bones, making the teen shiver.

"What makes you so upset, sweetheart?"

By the way Sarada jerked her head up and looked back at her in surprise, Sakura could observe the use of that particular nickname had shaken Sarada hard enough to have tears welling up in her dark eyes. Those awfully familiar dark eyes. Sitting her small frame up and bending over to her mother's embrace, a sob found its way out from her vocal chords, shaking her entire body.

"Only dad calls me that, mom."

Sakura knew. She knew all too well he was the only one to call her that. And that's exactly why she had decided to make use of it on this particular day. If she hadn't triggered her anger tonight, it could've grown into something ugly in the course of the coming weeks. This year, Sakura hadn't sent Sarada out to sleep at the Akimichi home or her parent's place. And she deeply regretted it. As midnight was slowly making its approach, they both became more and more aware of Sasuke's absence. 'Darling', 'dad'. Tomorrow was July 23rd, his thirty-third birthday. From the corner of her eyes, she could feel a burning, untrained Sharingan stare at her. It still happened at times, that it would uncontrollably awake at times of great emotional pain, in cases of deceit or even joy.

"Please fade those eyes away, Sarada."

"Did you _really_ think he'd be home this year, mom?"

A nostalgic flood filling her heart, Sakura turned to look at the center of their dining table, where sat the cake her daughter had lovingly helped to decorate, as they did for every single one of his birthdays since he had started his lonely mission a little less than a decade ago. Sarada had decided on raspberry and _a lot_ of whipped cream. No. If she had to be honest with herself, she only expected him to survive. The man she had chosen to keep within the walls of her beating heart until her last breath and beyond was not one to make engagements. Whatever was right to do, he would do. This was the best way for him to take care of both of them and she would never ask for her daughter to understand, for she was the one to grow up without being showered with her father's unconditional love. Because he possessed it more than any other man she knew. As the silence extended itself, she simply caressed the back of her daughter's drying hair and softly patted her in between her shoulder blades.

"Rest well tonight, Sarada."

.

.

.

.

" _I'm not feeling this. I'm not feeling this at all"_ , she kept warning her inner self, having already checked on her daughter twice the last thirty minutes _._ Three hours past twelve at night and the cherry-blossom haired woman in the only Uchiwa residence to still exist had yet to be able to fall asleep. The only times she had experienced this feeling were during mission nights. It always predicted something bad. Though she could barely remember the last time her best friend Naruto had sent her out on behalf of the Hidden Leaf, she could never forget _this_ feeling. The feeling of an intruder.

Jumping from the crown of her bed as maliciously as a fox, she prepared herself to kill. Barefoot and only wearing a nightgown with two kunaï loosely strapped to the ends of the creamy pink belt, barely holding her attire together. She didn't care. She had lost her clothes on the battlefield many times before and not of single one of her opponents had survived to humiliate her for it. Wanting to open her bedroom door as discreetly as possible, she was brutally stopped in her tracks. _"This has got to be a joke."_ No, it was not. She was sweating, heart pounding wildly in her chest under heavy stress and filled with anger. She had two options, either run to her daughter and make an attempt to save both of them or punch a hole in the wall that would warn her, so she could have this enemy for herself. _"He's behind me."_ Only when she saw an almost jet-black, undersized snake mischievously loom up the nearest corner of her bedroom did she allow herself to gasp.

"Relax. Don't move and stay silent, Sakura."

〜

〜

How glad was he that she didn't _actually_ destroy their place a second time. He had already known what time it was when he had felt a heavy stream of energy flow to her right fist. Standing behind her and making himself comfortable by taking six steps back and flopping onto his long forgotten patrimonial bed to kick off his sandals and throw is cloak on the chair in front of her vanity, he stopped and analysed her slight, womanly curves through the fabric of her robe. She hadn't changed much. From behind at least. She was still just as thin as he had left her, if not thinner. She had cut her hair off again. It was the perfect length. It always was. She could have let it grow past her knees and it still would have looked flawless on her.

Pushing his sole arm on his lower body, he lifted his weight from the flat surface and advanced back to where he had come from, only this time… He contoured her shaking frame. She was crying. She had been since she had heard his voice again in years of being apart. _I'm glad I chose you_ , he thought, unable to fathom another woman replacing her at this very moment. Before facing her, he grabbed two sheets of paper tissue from her bedside table and then finally stepped in front of her. He breathed in at the sight of her. The sight of her immobile body fighting hard not to move an inch, nor emit a sound, eyes shut tightly as her tears and nasal mucus were abundantly running to her chin. She hadn't changed a bit, practically taking him back to her appearance after their first Chuunin exams. Carefully wiping the trails of fluids from her face as she allowed herself to start trembling freely, he held it in front of her nose and slightly pinched the exterior rim of her nostrils, implicitly telling her it was okay for her to blow her nose into the disposable cloth. She did so in the most silent way he had ever seen anyone do it. Was she afraid, in all seriousness, afraid of him?

"Come here, baby."

It was a whisper she had longed to hear for the longest. She didn't hesitate. Not a second. Essentially melting into his loving embrace, she enjoyed the warmth she was finally receiving after all the lonely nights she had hoped he would return.

"Let me take those weapons off you first. Don't wake Sarada up."

Sakura was not paying attention to him undoing the belt of her silk robe and throwing the sharps at the center of the decorative aim on the back of their door, leaving her nearly naked but already absolutely vulnerable and still in shock of what she was experiencing. Sliding his hand to her exposed left side and closing his grip at the naissance of bottom, he allowed her to wrap her unstable arms around his neck and shoulders, followed by her knees securing themselves around his hips. She used to love doing this. Being carried around. And laid to bed, by him and solely him. He didn't lift himself off her immediately. Not until she made sure she wasn't dreaming with her whispers of disbelief and her featherlight strokes in his dark hair.

" _Sasuke_. My husband. Darling…"

She couldn't bring her herself to use a suffix in such a moment of raw, unfiltered waves of emotions. She believed it was her right to live this moment free of any ridiculous habits or formalities. His first name would be more than enough. Feeling him move his head from her hairline, to her left temple to ultimately dive into the deepest pit of her neck, she let out a deep, pleased sigh. He wasn't even doing anything that was supposed to make her feel good. He didn't even have to. She hadn't had sex in nine years. And neither had he. For an inexplicable reason, this situation made her need for intimacy grow to extents she had never known before. Who knew when they would meet again? Or if they ever would again at all? She opened her eyes wide and inhaled fiercely when she felt the wetness of his tongue search the crook near her jaw and a well-known build-up of lust near her center.

"I don't care about foreplay, Sasuke…"

"Shut up, Sakura."

He was smiling. She could feel it in the way his lips curled up in his murmur against her skin. That sweet, charming, _sexy_ smile of his. She giggled almost inaudibly, gladly receiving his lips on hers. _Finally_. He was uncontrollable in the kinetic energy in his labia and unstoppable in his way of dominating over her efforts to win this childish game. Sakura simply ended opening her mouth to enjoy a deep kiss she hadn't been allowed access to in years. Quickly helping him to get rid of his heavy travel clothing, she prepared herself to enjoy his lush, trained body and savor every single scar that crowned his now heavier muscled physique with glory.

Never had her spouse worked her body so well and _so_ _slowly_. For a moment, she worried that he thought this might be the last time he'd get to make love to her. _Never_ … Never had he worked her body in such a seductive and possessive manner. For every inch of her skin that he kissed, caressed, licked, sucked and toyed; from her forehead to her perked-up and pierced nipples that he was unhesitant to softly bite into, she could feel herself become unconditionally his, more than she had ever been in their thirteen years of marriage. And he still knew exactly how and where to make her feel good, kissing her to hush her every time he doubted her self-control, which he knew was absurd. When he fearlessly anchored his teeth in the flesh of her stomach around her navel, he simply put his right hand in front of her mouth, followed by butterfly kisses on the skin he had just marked. Through all of this, neither of them could believe how noiseless they had been. Either way, their bodies were the only ones obliged to do the talking, if they wanted to keep this as clean as they hoped for their sleeping daughter.

"Climb me up. You already know."

And Sakura knew all too well. Certain routines simply couldn't be forgotten. Starting off by allowing her husband to smoothly switch places with her, she wanted to start of by getting rid of her pink robe once and for all, until both of her wrists found themselves in Sasuke's firm grip, a serious look on his face. But her eyes were not the object his were trained on. He was looking further… Into the vast mirror of her vanity.

"Let me enjoy the sight of the Uchiwa crest on your back tonight. Will you, my love?"

Not a word was said as Sakura locked her knees into his sides and started dancing, sensually grinding on his naked crotch to a song they both knew, playing in perfect synchronization in their minds. There was no shame to be felt. They had done this close a hundred times before, but being is wife, she was certain that nothing felt as powerful as feeling the man of your dreams get harder and thicker under you, when you thought his full length and girth had already been reached. She didn't have to ask for a thing; he ended up letting go of her quickly, only so she could crash into him and give him an exact replica of his past ministrations on her body. If not slower, if not with even more attention for every single healed injury on the surface of his body. Every stab, slash, cut, brand, pinch and burn… She kissed and loved. Though she thought she was ready to follow up with their 'welcome-home' mantra, she remembered. Comfortably stretching her frame on his, she swiftly got a hold of his dark hair and held him in place after he more than voluntarily lifted his head to the angle she knew best. If there was one thing Sasuke could not resist, it had to be Sakura proficiently working this dangerous area in his neck by taking it into the warm cavity of her mouth: _his Adam's apple_.

"How, Sakura? How do you do this, sugar?"

"You taught me this, darling."

Their whispers now vanished, they both stopped and flashed each other a smile that could never be seen in public under any condition. Free of any sound apart from the couple's slightly accelerated breathing and their heavy eyelids blinking shut while they prepared for the following union of their lips, the room was peaceful. The joining of their hungry bodies was sweet, loving, patient and begging, conveying feelings that even the most romantic poetries wouldn't have been able to express. Yes, their kiss was a humble, begging kiss. Begging for more of this unusual practice they had the chance to indulge in and were unashamedly luxuriating in. Deciding to briefly separate from her spouse, Sakura lifted herself from her him and to his surprise, stepped off the bed and walked off to the center of her vanity where she sat on his discarded coat, rumbling in a wooden box for a hair tie. Seeing his grin from afar, she smiled. He knew exactly what this meant. Nothing was more limiting than hair falling in front of your face while giving head. But that wasn't all. As she got up, her pink locks now in a ponytail, she kept her eyes into her husband's uncovered black orb and did the one thing he had asked her not to do. She dropped her gown.

That nasal exhale of his was loud. Their room was not particularly small and still, it had made its way to her. Seeing the voiceless expression on his face as he stared at his clan's crest engraved in bright, fresh colours in the depths of the skin on her back, all she could do was smile in pride and joy. Still gazing into the reflection her mirror, she could clearly see the veins in his penis bulk up, pump and tremble from excitement. Anything that reaffirmed her devotion to their union horned him up. And anything that made her closer to being unabashedly his, horned _her_ up. Turning around, she crawled onto their sheets in order to approach her sweating, heavy-breathing husband and finally held his face into her hands one more time.

"I love you, Sakura."

The honesty in his eyes had her shaken. Sasuke was not the type to say such things. He preferred to demonstrate his feelings towards her rather than verbally expressing them. Smiling in triumph, she simply planted a virgin kiss on his lips and proceeded to turning to face the other direction and bending over, not a hint of innocence in her clouded soul as she lusciously licked the tip of his shaft and ever so gently emptied the air inside her cheeks to playfully suck him in.

Not allowing himself to make a single noise for the sake of their child, Sasuke skillfully slid a finger, then two, into his wife's hot and drenched cavern and closed his lips on the clitoris that was offered to him. Pleasantly surprised that she had kept shaving flawlessly as he liked, the thought that he had had someone waiting for him the way _she_ had already made him lose his mind, all while eating away into the wetness of her walls and not letting himself getting distracted from how deep she was still able to take him. Her way of blowing him was heaven. The sex they were having was heaven. It had always been. Only when he started feeling his testicles contract each time he was sucked beyond the entrance of her throat and noticed Sakura was impatiently agitating her behind into his face, did he pull her back down under him and waited the necessary millisecond for her to spread her lean legs to him with a breathtaking look of lust and passion.

"That was close, Sasuke."

He didn't answer. He was only glad he hadn't lost his ability to turn her into a loose, horny wife. His wife. Leaning over and fingering her one last time, he muttered a handful of phrases in her ear that startled her, but kept her immobile and hushed in surprise. Sakura didn't blush. This was not dirty talk. He was warning her that he was coming for a promise she had made more than thirteen orbits around the earth ago. The day they had gotten engaged. And he was serious. " _I know we can conceive tonight. You should know I've never stopped keeping track of those things. You're thirty-two and I'll gladly continue fucking you from pregnancy to pregnancy until your last egg has been fertilized. I'm not going anywhere. And neither is my last name_. _Relax and breathe out._ "

And there he went, not even giving her the time to process this threat on her reproductive system. That was a thrust she hadn't expected, though he seemed to be all too ready; roughly, but still carefully ramming into her, silencing her loudening expressions of pleasure by a never-ending kiss. As both started wondering if they were getting a sufficient amount of oxygen, once he slowed his pace back down, he invited her to breathe into the cradle of his neck and hold him closer, gifting her with sweet nothings and words of admiration for all she had done for him in the shadow of his absence. Tears rolling from the corners of her eyes only to be kissed away, she finally sighed those three words back. And everlastingly more than that. How much she loved him. How much she wanted to stay by his side and share his last breath. How proud she was of all he had accomplished for the Hidden Leaf, protecting her and their daughter from a distance… How thankful she was that he had isolated himself and put his life in danger for the safety they had been taking for granted and how all of this only made her even more willing to accept to go through the pains of childbirth, if that would mean she would be granted to raise their children into loving their family as much as their father did.

Biting down a set of moans she longed to scream out when she felt his thumb play her clitoris by memory and noticed the strength and speed of his penetration steadily increase again, Sakura forced herself to keep her eyes open and her breathing under control while enjoying a wild climax and receiving the seed that symbolized the accomplishment of her sacred avowal to her husband. To repopulate the clan.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

"Both of you are absolutely disgusting."


End file.
